A Whisper Too Late
by Setsuri
Summary: Response to Deity's challenge. Time is a tricky thing, in one Harry was meant to be 'just Harry' but what changed when he was taken away to be the savior to another?
1. Prologue first chapter

A Whisper Too Late  
  
[written in accordance to Deity's challenge found here; http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1046603]  
~ = whispery, creepy,dream voice  
" = talking  
/ = sarcasm  
* = action  
  
  
Harry awoke to another nightmare. They had been more frequent this summer. At first he'd believed it to be because of Cedric and the third test but slowly they were deviating from the third task to something else.   
  
~ Return where you belong~  
  
"Who said that?!"  
  
~ You know, you don't belong here. You never did ... it is time to return home my son, it is time to come back where you belong. Back to your own time! ~  
  
The nightmares were now coming while he was awake. That voice was so familiar, almost comforting...  
"Father"  
It felt right.  
  
Suddenly a pendent fell from his ceiling in a swirling purple light. Inside the pendent Harry saw himself on one side surrounded by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all the same age? On the other he saw himself leaning against a willowy woman with black hair, next to her was a tall, strict and yet warm looking man with onyx eyes. Finally below that man he saw a face he'd never forget, even if he appeared to be the same age as Harry in that picture- Severus Snape.   
  
" I'm lost"  
  
~ That much is for certain my son but where have you gone too? It's time to return home. things have changed since you left. We needed you, we still do, don't leave us again~  
  
A banging at the door signalled Vernon was coming again, another night of this he couldn't take it why did these things always happen to him. When would he be 'Harry, just Harry'.   
  
" BOY!!! WHAT WAS THAT PURPLE LIGHT?!!! I THOUGHT I VERY CLEARLY SAID NO!!!!!!!! FUNNY! STUFF."  
  
" I didn't do anything sir, I swear!"  
  
"Liar. I will not tolerate lying in this house" Vernon's voice had turned a deadly quiet.  
"Lying only leads to more lies, lies fester and grow like filthy little maggots. Soon the world is filled with maggots and there are no longer any good people left- just the filth like you. Your kind are maggots of society, you need to be exterminated. I have tolerated you for far too long. Believing that maybe you weren't like 'them' that you were normal. You will never be anything you don't deserve to exist!"  
  
As Vernon spit out this speech he punctuated his words and sentences with kicks and punches into Harry's chest and face. Harry desperately tried to cover his face and forget, he watched the sky and wished to return to where he belonged. Vernon left the room tired of 'beating a dead horse' as he said.   
  
Harry stared at the mirror image of himself in the pendent and cried. It was time to return home, this wasn't his world and never would be. His world still held a chance of redemption, still held family.  
  
  
A final purple light filled the sky signalling the disappearance of The-Boy-Who-Lived, The saviour of the wizarding world. This light also symbolized the return to Harry, the return to being 'Just Harry' once again. A world where he belonged.  
  
Albus' eyes gleamed an odd colour as he recognized the young wizards decent into the unknown.   
" We failed it seems, we pushed away our final chance, Did we ever truly have him anyways?"  
Wishing the boy luck, Albus fell into a final sleep knowing this world no longer held any hope.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter one  
  
Makenai Snape smiled as she held her twin boys in her arms. Severus Senouris Snape and Heralden Michael Snape, she based their middle names on Christian and Wizard mythology. Michael was based on the arch-angel Michael, the most powerful of angels. Senouris was based on the closest thing to wizard religion, many thousands of years ago the first wizards believed in a 12 god system which fitted together showing th bases of all magics, the chart in which it was represented was calculated by the best arithmanticers and rune specialists of the time. Senouris was the fourth symbol on the chart representing Power and Rhythm.As for their first names makenai name them as was wizarding custom - the first child for the father, the second for the wizard who'd had the most impact on the family *usually a mentor, close friend, teacher or someone you owe a life debt to* Severus sr. walked and looked at his two sons feeling more proud then he ever remembered being in his life.  
  
The two Snape children were as mischievous as they could come, Haralden had taken to being called just Harry while Severus still preferred to be called by his full name [not that anybody ever did, most found it better to call him Sev, Sevvy or Sevrin so as not to confuse him with his father]. Although the two were very similiar in appearence with their well-defined regal faces and shoulder length black hair they held a few differences. Harry's eyes were a serpentine green and Sev's were smooth and black like hematite, while Harry left his Harry left his hair go wild in tangles, Severus' hair was always well brushed and tied back. Enough of appearences though, suffice to say the two children were not 'identical' twins but in spirit they were one. There was never one occurence in their childhood where one would /ever/ be without the other.  
  
" Harry! Wait up, we're going to get in trouble! You know father doesn't like us chasing the owls as they arrive!"  
  
Harry smiled at his brother as the tawny owl came closer and closer to the property.  
"Don't worry Sevrin, my dear brother. Today is July 31st! Do you know what that means?!?!?!"  
  
" I do believe that it means that we are one year older HERALDEN, my dear brother."  
  
" Nope! Completly wrong. How is it one day makes you one year older? I mean really I had you figured for more common sense then /that/! What I had been meaning was that today we should be receiving our Hogwarts letter and in case you did not notice that particular owl is wearing the Hogwarts crest!"  
  
" Hmm... I do belive you are right. I bet that first one is mine! Although I don't see a second anywhere do you? You don't think one of us is a squib, or even worse EXPELLED!!!"  
  
" Jeez, Sevrin quit being a twit. Y'know, I doubt they can expel us before we've even started. Anyways, maybe... maybe one came already and Mom is just keeping it until the other gets here so it's fair, she's always doing that sorta stuff right?"  
  
Before worry could ovrecome either of the brothers any further the tawny landed in front of the two dropping a letter addressed; Snape twins - Heralden Michael and Severus Senouris.   
Running at record speed the two ran the letter inside to show their parents.  
They had been accepted!  
  
  
AN Note: Yeeps! I made a chapter of something I'm going to continue! I've decided I'll update this once a week and maybe more depending on reviews. I apologise for my small chapters but I'm getting better at them. I would like to know what people think of this and whether it's ok so far. {Please Review!} As well Umm... this first chapter is dedicated to Deity for making the challenge. ^_____^ Bai Bai for now! p.s. the first chapter is sort of just an extension on the prologue so I kept them together. 


	2. Second chapter!

A Whisper Too Late  
  
[I corected Harry's wand size, thanks to Lasy D for the new size and Anonymous for pointing it out]  
  
Severus sr. stood stoically trying his best not to hold back his laughter when his two sons came tumbling through the door screaming about receiving their Hogwarts letter. It was obvious from the barely hidden grin that his loving wife was having trouble holding back her laughter as well. It had been obvious the two would be accepted- they had been written down since birth. But why spoil the fun? It's much more fun to see them like this.  
  
"What is it?" Severus asked his sons innocently.  
  
The two boys stopped panting enough to speak,  
  
" Father!!! Mother!!! We were-"  
"-accepted to Hogwarts. Can you believe it?"  
"HEY!!! I thought you said I got to tell them because you held the letter?"  
"Yeah, yeah ....but...umm.. I had my fingers crossed!!! That's it!"  
"..."  
"You still suck at lying Harry."  
  
"For both of your information, I very much disapprove of lying and am quite pleased at Harry's natural ineptness to it, as for you Sevrin I find you seem to be quite proficient in that department. If you continue to grow up to be as good of a liar as you are now then I'm certain you will make a fine minister of magic someday."  
  
The boys stared at their Father trying to detect any sarcasm or anger in the statement finding none the boys were completely puzzled. Although their father was a very kind man he very often spoke no more then two words in succession to the boys unless scolding them. This small turn events ended up being far too much for Makenai who ended up running out of the room trying to cover up small fits of giggles.  
  
"Hey, Dad is mom broken or something?"  
  
Sev glared at his brother's idiocy,  
"No, Harry she was laughing at /you/."  
"but that's not nice?"  
" and neither is pushing me off the bed every night."  
"Hey?! When did that become a part of the conversation, anyways it's not /my/ fault. You bring it on yourself by being such a blanket hog!"  
"Ahh, you're right. It is far better to sleep on the floor with all of the nice, warm, cuddly blankets then on the cold, bare bed."  
  
"Hmm... Maybe I should get the two of you separate beds, or better yet separate rooms. There's more then enough rooms in this house that's for sure."  
  
Quickly Severus embraced his brother and the two reconciled;  
  
" I'm sorry, my dear dumb brother it is my fault for believing you were as infallible as me."  
"No, it is I who should apologize, Sevrin my dear /sister/ I should know by now that you are worried without the blankets to protect you from creepers you should be stolen away by the pixy queen for your youthful feminine beauty."  
* enter waves of crocodile tears and well masked personal jabs *  
  
The two fell asleep that night dreaming of wands, schools, wizards, and actually getting a good tasting every flavour bean.  
  
" They are adorable aren't they?"  
  
" Yes, but it's not my place to say that, its' your job ( ^__^ )."  
  
" Why was it I married you again?"  
  
"My irresistible charm and wit?"  
  
"Nope. Must have been pity"  
  
"WHAT???"  
Severus sr. grabbed his wife and kissed her as passionately as he could.  
  
" Yup, defiantly pity."  
Makenai smiled at her husband and walked off towards their room.  
  
~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
One week later   
  
"Yay! We're going to Diagon alley!"  
" I can't wait! I'm going straight to Olivander's"  
" I hope my wand has a manti-core!"  
" if it weren't for the fact that pun is 2465 years old I'd be rolling with laughter" Sev deadpanned as he looked pleadingly towards their Mother to let them go to the wand shop.  
  
"No, we have an appointment at the Trilquin's Photographing Studio before either of you go running off. Come on your Father is meeting us there."  
  
"Father's here? Why didn't he just come with us?"  
" Because he hates flooing remember Sevvie?"  
"So he apparated."  
  
"Come on you two, I want to get at least one good picture of us all together. I swear the day one of these photos actually turn out is the day I die. Now move it!"  
  
"Yes ma'am"   
  
The photographer gave the family a toothy smile before asking them to sit together in front of a green screen. Ms.Snape did exactly as told and sat down on the far right while Severus sr. decided to stand on her left Harry cuddled next to his mother and Sevrin sat next to him, directly below his father. The picture turned out lovely occasionally the Sevrin and Harry in the picture would pretend to fall asleep but none the less it was the most successful picture Makenai had ever gotten with the boys.  
  
The day continued fairly well and Makenai continued to torture her sons by making them get their wands last. As they neared Olivander's Harry yelled to Sevrin;  
  
"Race you to the wand shop!"  
"No way! I'll beat you."  
  
Running through the crowd Harry was pushed aside until he was lost. Not knowing where he was Harry wandered further and further back into the alleyway he'd been pushed into. It seemed as if the alley just got darker and darker.  
  
'weird, I don't remember mom ever telling me about this place?'  
  
That's becausssse not many motherssss would approve of this place. You child have entered the snake's den and don't even realize it. It's funny in a way, I would warn you but you won't understand me anyway  
  
"Understand what? Who are you where are you?"  
  
WHAT? A parseltongue? It's not possible!  
  
"parsel-huh?"  
  
A snake slithered onto the sleeve of Harry's robes.  
  
Nevermind, for now. I'll lead you out of here in return for letting me stay with you wherever you are going. As well, I would recommend you make it quick... this place and everywhere around here won't be all that pleasant soon.  
  
The snake lead Harry our of Knockturn alley while explaining it too him and warning him to be more careful in the future. Once they reached the wand shop Harry saw his Mother glare at him.  
  
"THANK MERLIN! WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS WORRIED!!! WHEN WE GET HOME YOU WON'T LEAVE YOUR ROOM UNTIL THE TIME THE TRAIN LEAVES!!!"  
  
After a huggle Harry was brought into the shop to see Sev holding a beautiful oak wand.  
  
" Mine, has a Silver phoenix core." Sev waved the sleek wand menacingly towards his brother. " Now, What are you going to get? Still want a manticore?"  
  
Harry gulped and looked at the old man at the counter.  
  
"Which is your wand arm young lad?"  
  
Harry stretched out his right arm.  
  
"Good, Good now let's see here, let's see here. Aha! Holly 4 2/3?  
Nope...Beech 7 5/6? Hmm... that's not it either. Ah! Here's one Cherry 9 3/4?  
Wonderful! That will be 16 galleons please."  
  
" What is the core of my wand sir?"  
  
" Oh yes, completely forgot! Basilisk fang."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
The boys stared in shock at Mr.Ollivander, very few people in the world are compatible with Basilisk fang cores so they are generally not made very often and after the defeat of Grindiwald the making of wands with said core was made illegal and many of the previously made wands like it were destroyed. To that same effect Makenai showed a glance of worry at her young son uncertain whether to be pleased or disappointed. Maybe another time and another place /that/ wand would have been a blessing but in this day an age Makenai Snape could see no good in anything remotely related to He-who-must-not-be-named.   
  
"How much will that be Mr.Ollivander? I believe we are in somewhat of a hurry."  
  
" I will accept the same amount I did for young Severus' wand. It would only be /fair/. * insert toothy grin here *   
  
Hurrying her young sons out into Diagon Alley, Makenai was unaware a very crucial moment in her sons' lives was about to occur not to mention hers, well more or less so.  
  
  
  
AN: Yayies! I updated, I hope this is ok I know it's short but school is evil...somewhat. Umm... I will be doing the whole sorting thing in hopefully the next chapter or beginning of the one after, it sort of depends on how it works out. Anyways if anyone has any ideas of where to put Harry and Sevvie then suggest away my only thing is no Gryffindor Harry...that would be too close to the alternate/not exactly Harry.  
  
Here are my reviewy responses *Yay, I got 4 reviews! *  
  
Deity: You liked it? I'm very ... ecstatic {i.e. bouncing around with bunny ears on and cheering}  
  
Aurelius: I plan on doing just that, I'm /inspired/! ^__^  
  
Lao-chan: Ohayo! Or it's night hmm, well I guess it's continue or haunt you forever for me! ^___^  
  
Tidmag- Hooray! I can't fully answer your questions because it's sorta twisted in my mind and stuff but future/alt Harry is the same Harry we are seeing now, technically from their birth I've been showing the past of Harry's true time, Harry's appearance is his appearance, not a perfect carbon copy of James. Yes they are similar but what is to say there is no Potter blood in the Snape family? From the Pureblood explanation it seems as if they all sort of mix together to keep it pure so it's conceivable they may have characteristics of people from other pureblood families. ... Yeah, well this is just a temporary excuse I'll try and think up a more plausible one later. ^__^ I am really glad you reviewed and are interested. Oh, and like I wrote before the house thingy will be a reader choice it doesn't really matter which house the boys are in the only stipulation is Harry can't be a Gryffindor in this time.  
  
Yay! I love reviews!!! Thankies reviewers! Bai Bai ! [I'm still going to do the weekly updates, what day should I put it up though?] 


	3. Third chapter TT

A Whisper Too Late  
  
  
  
As the family left the wandshop they found themselves in a battle of aurors and deatheaters. The streets were littered with dead and brightly glowing curse covered the sky from sight. This place was a battlefield no longer the wondrous place her sons had seen it as before. All this place reflected now was death.  
  
A stray curse found its' way to the three leaving the shop, Harry hid behind his brother as the green light came towards them. Luckily for the pair the light veered and hit their mother who had just left the shop.  
  
* I told you to leave did I not Harry-ssssir, you did not lissssten did you?  
  
Harry watched the snake he'd met in knockturn alley slither towards him and curl around his arm. Severus watched his brother's face- he looked as if he was about to cry.  
He refused to let /anyone/ make him cry, his mother was gone now, he needed to be the one to look out for them both now. His father would still be there of course but he was always so busy with the war and protecting them from afar that... that now Severus wished his father hadn't kept them so protected from the reality outside the manor.  
  
Harry heard the snake's words and silently realized it was his fault for his mother's death. If he had listened they could have left they would have been alright. Now, he knew there was no waking from that green light he wasn't sure how he knew but just did. That light was forever etched in his mind as if it were a memory from long ago. His mother was dead and it was his fault, Harry failed at holding back his tears and simply broke down in sobs.  
  
The trigger being set Severus raged, this was too much he needed to make sure he and Harry made it out alive now! Since he was still untrained in magic he found another way to force their way through if they had too. Picking up an auror's sword Severus made his way towards the exit using any force necessary to separate the crowds for Harry and him.  
  
The sword in his hands he would make them pay for making them lose their mother and trapping them in this mess. These thoughtless creatures, they were no longer human. Severus made his way through the crowds parrying and plain slashing the deatheaters in his way. He felt their life fall onto the sword and cared not for the red liquid just that they pay and never harm his family again.   
  
" Severus, Stop!!! Please no, please... I don't want to lose you too! Come back Severus!!!!"  
  
* He does not here you massssster- he isss likes them now he cares not for any life but yoursss hissss soul is irrelevant he only caresss for you and yoursssss  
  
" What do you mean? How will I stop him? Please tell me?"  
  
* magicsss?  
  
" I DON'T KNOW HOW!!!!"  
  
* hmm.. don't get angry massster- hmm wait yesss that isss it ussse your anger let all feel it let it guide you to your brother, let it ease you painsssss  
  
" SEVERUS!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A voice? Who's voice? Purple light filled the streets freezing all who battled. Alone in his capability of motion was Harry. His brother, the one he defended.... Was he truly doing what was best? He was a murderer now, the blood on his hands proved it. His only consolation was that Harry was still innocent. He would protect that innocence from now on.   
  
Seeing that if he continued with this path he would inevitably lose the innocence he swore to protect, Severus regained his composure and returned to his brother. Together the two held their mother's body and willed themselves home.  
  
Meanwhile, the battle recommenced.  
  
  
Waii! Sorry is so short as well as late. *eeps! * I've been having extreme blockishness on how to portray Sevvie in this chapter - I'll probably add the funeral today and the rest of the time before Hogwarts starts. P.s. Harry's house is still up for debate the only exception being he can't be a Gryffindor in this timeline/reality. ^___^  
Thankies for reading. -Sets 


	4. Fourth chapter a funeral and future pon...

A Whisper Too Late  
  
The funeral took place three days after the 'accident' in Diagon Alley. The auror's decided that since Severus had only killed worthless Deatheater's and hadn't even touched any aurors, that he would not be punished for his outburst. Noone seemed to care about the fact the young boy had taken a life- except himself. There were even people who thought what Severus had done was 'brave' and congratulated him for it.  
  
Harry had seemed to keep the strange snake that had come up to him in Diagon alley. Severus found it to be quite interesting and wondered if it had venom, and if so would it be able to be used in potions. One way or the other it was a fine picture of the serpentine species.   
  
Severus Sr. brought his two young sons to the local wizarding burial site [just one mile east of Hogsmeade]. He felt the loss of his wife fully and even played on the fact that he may have been able to save her and protect his children if he had been there. Although there was nothing physically wrong with either of the two young boys there was a very apparent haunted look on their face.   
  
" Harry, your band is on wrong, you wear it like this to symbolize mourning, the way you've set it symbolizes the anniversary of a loved ones death."  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry Sev, I just couldn't concentrate today, heh... I am glad I didn't bring Circes here. I probably would have tied him round my arm instead."  
  
" Circes??? Oh! You mean that snake you're always dragging around. I still can't believe father let you keep that thing. Now remember we're supposed to be quiet now to respect the dead."  
  
Harry looked puzzled at Severus for a moment.  
  
" * Sigh * I know what you're thinking, 'Why are we doing all this, isn't mom a ghost?' Well even though that's true, she can only be at the manor and is not the same person who was our mother anymore. Witches and Wizards like ourselves are different from other people in the respect that when we die we can become ghosts and some of those ghosts are quite happy living their life after death while others become.... 'quirky'. Less eloquently put they go quite nutters, and out mother seems to have followed that path. Anyways just because she's a ghost is no reason not to give her a proper and respectful burial!"  
  
" I'm sorry Sevrin, I just... was curious. I mean that I have seen mum's ghost at the manor and I knew she didn't speak to me but I thought it was because maybe I- er upset her"  
  
"Come you two, sit down and listen"  
  
The two did as their father said and for once found themselves clinging onto their father like there was no tomorrow. Normally their father was too proper too allow them to so openly show affection in public but on this occasion it was acceptable. He had lost what was most dear to him, his best friend and wife.  
  
"Dear Wizards, Witches and others, we are gathered here today to recognize the passing of one Makenai Snape. It was said by those who knew her well, that she was never one to back down on a challenge or lose in a fight. Sadly, she was not even a part of the fight which took her life. She was merely an innocent bystander, she was not alone that day 13 other Wizards and witches lost their lives that day- both young and old. We will remember her and wish her luck in spirit. Thank you all, and good night."  
  
  
The unreal seemed to end almost as soon as it began. Once back at the manor the two boys decided to spend their last three days until Hogwarts began studying.   
  
" Sevrin!!!!!! Look!!! I made the pencil roll!"  
  
" jeez, Harry.... The desk is slanted the pencil rolled because you set it down straight on the desk and not in the hole. Wait a second 'pencil'? Please do not tell me you stole any of Father's muggle things again did you?"  
  
* Extremely sheepish grin mixed with innocent puppy dog eyes *  
  
".... We are so dead Harry, I can't believe you did that!"  
  
" Did what? Returnis "  
  
" Merlin!!!!! It- you actually pulled off a spell htat was so cool!!!"  
  
" I what the what?"  
  
" You made the pencil go back to Father's desk see? "  
  
Harry looked over to their Father's desk at the other side of the room barely able to see the pencil sitting on top of it.  
  
" See! You are a natural now if I could only get you to pick up on potions we'd be set."  
  
" But Sevrin! I'm no good with Potions, How about this I'll do all your magic for you forever and ever and you do all my potions. Deal? "  
  
" *childish attempt at 'the glare' * No. I want you to teach me to do spells like you and I refuse to make all your potions for you, what would happen if I wasn't around to do it?"  
  
" Hmm, I'd buy it at Diagon Alley or ask dad, he's a Potions Master right?  
  
" urghhh! That's it! You are reading pages 45-247 of your potions textbook and writing me a report! I want it to be 35 feet long and include at least one paragraph on each potion in that section of text, don't try and cheat on me because I'll figure it out and hex you!"  
  
" Wah! That's too much it's only two days before school starts and once that happens I won't have that much time to do /this/. Anyways, when did you learn to 'hex'? I thought you were only able to manage the most basic of charms... well your transfiguration's ok too I guess. Oh! And Um... When did you suddenly become a professor? It's sorta creepy when you talk like that."  
  
" What? I do /NOT/ sound like a Professor Mr. Snape. I also expect that paper to be due before we enter Platform 9 and 3/4 . "  
  
" NO FAIR!!!!!"  
  
Severus wide grin faded as Harry's patented whine meant to purge all minds of thought with its' high pitched frequency wailed in his ear. Wondering whether he should take back his thoughts on assigning Harry Potions work, Severus decided no matter whether it was harmful to his own health it was for Harry's on good that he got over his thing with Potions. On that note Severus assigned himself a lengthy report on Charms to try and improve his ineptness on the subject.  
  
~_~_~_~_~ Now as I note I will say the boys spent the entire time until their departure to King's cross working on their essays. For this reason I will not note it- you'd be as bored to tears as they were. I guess it goes to show one man's joy is another's dread. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
" Merlin's beard! Look at this it's wonderful and big and-"  
  
"Harry, that's the /muggle/ train you dolt! We're supposed to run through that wall to get to the Hogwarts' Express!"  
  
" Well, it's still pretty cool, so why are we running into a wall again? It would hurt wouldn't it?"  
  
" Just don't even bother, Trust me and run into the wall head first ok?"  
  
" You're trying to trick me aren't you? You just want me to smack my face off the-"  
  
Harry's statement was again interrupted as a two young boys ran through the barrier, one near Harry's height with glasses and the other closer to Sev's height with long pretty black hair. At first Harry had thought that the other person had been a girl.  
  
After watching two other people run into the wall without smacking off of it Harry was convinced and ran through a well swiftly followed by Severus. The platform was quite crowded and Severus opted to grab Harry away from the commotion straight into the train. They had avoided the great goodbyes because of an unexpected call to work by their father that day, although he was able to take the children to the station he couldn't do much else before leaving to do his duties.  
  
Sitting down together in an empty compartment the two decided to talk about anything, no matter what tragedies may befall nothing could truly quell the excitement of going to Hogwarts - especially if it's your first time.  
  
" Sevrin! What houses are you going to be in?"  
  
" ' house ' we are sorted into one house, singular and I have absolutely no clue. We are sorted by our traits and personalities into whichever house suits us best."  
  
" So the houses are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And they represent; Red and Gold, Pink and Yellow, Blue and Bronze and Green and Silver?"  
  
"Uh, something like that but it's not about the colours but the traits they represent."  
  
" But, the colours are important! I mean I don't wanna be put in a red room, it would be all creepy and bloody like!"  
  
" *attempting to hold back his laughter * Fine, the colour has some importance I guess, I also bet you would like to know that the animal for Slytherin is the snake?"  
  
" Really? Hmm..."  
  
" Though it probably doesn't matter, I have this stern belief you will be a Hufflepuff."  
  
" What?!?! You're making fun of me aren't you? Wait! What are the traits for each of the houses?"  
  
" Hufflepuff - the stupid, loyal ones, Slytherin- The great and cunning, Ravenclaw - The Brainy ones....and they have a raven for their house symbol"  
  
"Cool!!! Snakey or Raven... I really like blue but the green would go with my eyes."  
  
" You really are simple-minded, oh well. Last but not least Gryffindor - The brave, awesome ones, I really hope I get in that house. Come on Harry Let's have a nap the train should be arriving by the time we finish."  
  
The two then slept dreaming of their very soon arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
AN:  
  
Next chapter - The Sorting, you can still review and choose which house Harry goes in!  
  
Sorries I wasn't able to properly thank everyone in my previous chapter  
  
Deity - Hehe... So far you have been the only vote so it seems it may end up being Slytherin though I let him have mixed feelings and Speculation towards the other houses for fair chance in case anyone else had an opinion of where he was to go.   
  
Caty - yay! You actually put me on your faves story list! For that you get a Kirby! ('_')   
  
Lao-chan - I can't wait until the next time I can steal your sketchbook! You're leaving me in suspense here! I'm falling off the cliff, I am currently hung from it and the suspense is killing me. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a lil' but at least update Shine!!! That cliffhanger truly is killing me. Last of all thankies for the help on the previous chapter. ^___^ 


	5. Fifth Chapter The Sorting

A Whisper Too Late  
  
For this chapter # = Sorting hat talking, other then the song if it's not in capitals it's not aloud, obee kaybee let's go!  
  
The train had stopped and we glanced upon the castle, our new home.  
  
"Sevri-"  
  
"Haralden, listen closely while we are here I expect to be called by my full name as should you, unless being spoken too by a close friend, ie- Noone, at least for now."  
  
" Severus, I understand... but it's wonderful look at it! That castle is so beautiful and the lake I never even imagined!"  
  
Severus smiled kindly at his brother before nudging him in the arm and saying "I know it is but don't gawk, we are from a respected pureblood family we should not be acting like some slack-jawed hick while we witness the castle and take the tour before the sorting.  
  
The pair followed the gruff giant that had led them out of the train to the boats they were to use to reach the castle. As they crossed the lake it took all of Harry's self-control not to scream with anticipation. Severus mentally cursed whoever decided upon this torturous prolonged method of transport for first years.  
  
The tall man continued to babble on about how great Hogwart's was/is, honestly it was sort of hard for the children to tell as they were currently more preoccupied with whispering between each other then succumbing to this horrid torture method.  
  
" Haralden, is it just me or-  
  
"or is this guy just filler because somebody should have been here already?"  
  
Harry smiled knowing he'd hit just what his brother was thinking.  
The two remained in companionable silence until a strict young woman came opened the doors. She wore stylish thin gold-rimmed glasses, a long flowing green robe, and had long shining brownish hair tied back strictly as if it were meant to be in some sort of bun but forgotten.   
  
" Hello, My name is Professor Mc Gonagall, I will be your Transfiguration teacher, hopefully for the entire duration of your time here at Hogwarts. I believe you have all waited enough, due to the delay we will not be giving an official tour. Merely, I will state some facts so that you do not get hopelessly turned about. First the staircases do change at anytime should they steer you wrong turn off and take another route to your destinations, you should eventually get there.  
Second the Astronomy tower is not too be entered unless with a Professor's permission and supervision. Third If you get lost do not ever listen to the Poltergeist, Peeves will steer you wrong 97/100 times (the other three he'll tell you the right way just so that you don't believe him and go the opposite). The portraits and other spirits on the other hand are normally quite willing to guide any lost.   
I recommend leaving at least twenty minutes before your class begins for the first little while until you've fully adjusted to the castles ways. It is my sincerest wish that none of you arrive late for my class.  
Now this, is the great hall, you will now be sorted I'm sure you have many questions and/or concerns but I assure you that you not only are perfectly safe but will receive answers from your house prefects after your sorting, the prefects will also lead you to your classes and lead a tour for you all tomorrow morning."  
  
Inside the great Hall the twins could see what seemed like thousands of people sitting around at four separate tables, each with a banner overtop with bearing the crest of that house. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall had made her way to the front and was now placing a tattered looking hat on a stool. Before either could comment on what it was for or why they had brought it out, it broke into song;  
  
# I am the hat sorting for many generations   
I sort young children without reservation  
I place you were you ought to be  
So whom is more clever you or me?  
  
I have watched these children learn and grow  
I can even see traits you try not to show  
I hope that you will one day see  
That you were sorted well and agree with me.  
  
The houses are split much like this  
Even though the rivalry is not always bliss  
  
Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin  
Want to learn, want to protect, want more, power's in  
Places for all shades of grey  
Places you'll fit in today.  
  
Dear Rowena's brood   
Belief life is for naught   
Except to learn.  
  
Dear Helga's clique  
Feel life is too fun to be fraught  
If you believe in fair play now is your turn  
  
Great Gryffindor  
Believes in man's courage and bravery  
I assure you in this house you will not simply waste away  
  
Great Slytherin  
Sharp as a nail, and sleek as a snake  
Are the sort we wish to take  
  
Now listen close and come on near the time for sorting is now here! #  
  
  
With that roll began, much too Harry and Sev's dismay? Or maybe delight the sorting seemed to be in no particular order this year.  
  
"Chloe Tyme Thistle"  
  
The small nervous blonde girl walked up to the hat and placed upon her head. After what seemed to be the realization that she wasn't going to be bitten by it she smiled and relaxed.  
  
# HUFFLEPUFF#  
  
" Remus Versipullis Lupin"  
  
# GRYFFINDOR#  
  
The frail young boy smiled and bowed o the hat before running to the Gryffindor table, Sev mused that he had very entrancing amber shaded eyes.  
  
Harry noticed the boy he'd thought seemed like a girl while entering the platform fidgeting with his long black hair. Harry wondered what this person's name was and coincidentally barely even had to contemplate before he was called.  
  
" Sirius Astrolus Black '  
  
#GRYFFINDOR#  
  
Why is it Harry seemed to have this sudden urge to be placed in Gryffindor now? Oh well.  
  
" Lily Maria Evens "  
  
# RAVENCLAW#  
  
" Triliny Quisten Corolise'  
  
" My first name is Trilene Ma-am [*tree+len*]"  
  
" Very well then, Trelen Quisten Corolise"  
  
# SLYTHERIN#  
  
James Godric Potter   
  
Sev and Harry both giggled together at the horribly egotistical middle name the boy had.  
  
#GRYFFINDOR#  
  
"Well, wasn't that a surprise heralden"  
"Sure Severus, I believe it was just about as surprising as the sun rising every morning."  
  
"Haralden Michael /Snape/"  
  
#Hmm lessee here Ravenclaw seems suitable but I believe Slytherin will be best, if that's that then toodles#  
  
" Umm...not to be rude but since when do hats say stupid things like 'toodles'/ I mean isn't that a bit much even if you /do/ have a brain?"  
  
#yup, knew my choice was on the button#  
  
#SLYTHERIN#  
  
"Gilderoy Narcil Lockhart"  
  
#HUFFLEPUFF#  
  
"Peter Petulance Pettigrew"  
  
#GRYFFINDOR#  
  
"Severus Senouris /Snape/"  
  
# Now, your brother was simple enough, I see some courage but also a great fear of lions so nope, no Gryffindor for you. Just for my curiosity could you answer me a question?#  
  
"Since when did talking hats have things like 'curiousity'?"  
  
# I don't honestly care, now why is it that you are so afraid of lions?#  
  
" /I was bitten by one as a child/"  
  
#Seriously?#  
  
"No, I just sort of don't like them much."  
  
#ahh, well smart enough for Ravenclaw but I see a healthy amount of taint on you. There'll be some suitable sorts in Slytherin#  
  
#SLYTHERIN#  
  
Soon after the sorting was over and the brothers sat down next to each other and exclaimed happily at their luck in both getting into the same house.  
  
AN: Yeeps, I know this is short but ...? I tried!? The song is sorta bad and I apologise (I threw it together kinda quickly because I'm too lazy to get my books and pick my fave sorting song). The consensus basically said Harry would be a Slytherin (I was sorta hoping for Ravenclaw but I can see Slytherin being fun).   
As you see yes, Lockhart and and Peter are here and honestly... I don't care for them all that much and as much as it pains me to say this - I will almost without a doubt character bash these two. Now, I don't want to hurt the story with it so I've decided on a contest. The deal is this you pick whichever of those two you like give them any punishment/torture you want and I'll pick the best ones and fit them in. You can just write the tortures in the reviews, but if you don't want to then here's my e-mail. I hope I don't offend any Lockhart/Pettigrew fans but at least this way I won't go overboard or at least am doing something interesting a reviewer has comeup with.  
  
Thank you's:   
  
Lao-chan- Maybe I should bug you to be my beta, and are you certain I am me and I am know you?  
  
Deity - yay! I hope this was fast enough.  
  
Cynical Slytherin - I dunno about him not belonging in Ravenclaw but the Hat agrees with you, so what do I know! ^_____^  
  
Lassy D - I agree with you on Ravenclaw but we were outvoted and hey, Slytherin's not that bad. As for future/past Harry they are linked and are one at the point of him being caught in a _______ event in fifth year. Until that point we may get flashbacks of Boy-Who-Lived Harry and many confusing and twisted things thrown in as more of a subplot to what will happen to this Harry in fifth year. I hope this answers your questions and if it didn't then you'll have to wait and see, as well I apologize for leaving that hanging, but it just is not time to reveal all yet.  
  
Bai Bai! Please Read & Review! 


	6. Sixth chapter hooray!

A Whisper Too Late   
  
It seemed so fast sitting at that table and watching the sorting. Harry had barely even gathered his baring yet as to exactly what happened. He knew that he had been placed in the snake house and that Circes was really happy about it.   
  
' He probably likes the idea of a snake being the symbol'  
  
* Haralden shhhall we head to breakfast?   
  
In all honesty this was a good question, today was his first day of classes and he really should be getting ready for the Prefect to take them around the school and show them the way around so they could get to classes.  
  
The tour had gone off without a hitch and the boys' first class was Potions with Professor Arian Alchemine. The Professor had immediately taken a shining to the modestly [only in class] brilliant child, a certain prodigy in the subject area of Potions. A cauldron bubbled over and exploded leaving the woman sighing, 'if only she could say the same for his brother'.  
  
"Haralden!!! You added the newt eyes before stirring the potion three times counter-clockwise! I can't believe you just wrecked another cauldron you are completely hopeless. No wonder you failed your Potions essay you wrote."  
  
" Wait? You failed me on my essay I gave you? I spent two whole days on that essay! "  
  
* Severus grinned evilly at his beloved brother*  
" I wouldn't have needed to fail you if you had actuallt read all the sections I had assigned, you didn't think I wouldn't notice you skipping the Wolavera Potion, Polyjuice potion, or Daedlus Drought, did you?   
  
Harry decided to take the pout and ignore route and leave Sevrin all alone while he made lots and lots of friends to spite him. After classes put is plan to action and left Severus all alone in the halls while he went to find new friends.  
  
' I can't believe Harry's still so immature. Oh well, it was worth it to see the shock on his face, Ha! I still can't believe he thought I wouldn't notice him skipping those three potions since he'd written 35 feet by then already.'  
  
Severus still quite pleased with himself, wandered around the dungeons. As he walked along he had the misfortune of running into some Hufflepuff moron that had gotten lost. Deciding [albeit grudgingly] that it was only right to lead the lost peer out of the dungeons Severus led the boy out.  
  
" My name is Gilderoy Lockhart you can just call me Gilderoy. What house are you in? You really don't need to help me I'm not lost you know just turned around a little. It's so nice of you to help me - even if I don't need it. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Severus Snape and it would do well to note that I am helping you only to get you out of my way so I need not run into you in my dungeons anymore. Oh, and I'm a member of Slytherin house."  
  
" Really?!? I heard Slytherin's were mighty powerful! I can't believe one is helping me! This is so fantastic, I can't wait to duel you some day, we'd probably be a perfect match. Right my good friend? "  
  
" The day I become friends with a nitwit like you is the day I run through the streets stark naked screaming 'I'm a muggle'."  
  
" That sounds like great fun, when are we doing that Sev?"  
  
"THAT'S IT! LEAVE ME BE YOU BLOODY PEST"  
  
Suddenly Sev0 had gotten an idea, a wonderful, horrible, terrible idea.  
That Lockhart would pay if he ever decided to continue his perilous pursuit of his friendship. Muahahahahahahaha.  
  
As Severus went to brew some strange potion that would do who knows what to that pesky Hufflepuff peer. Harry had troubles of his own, as of yet he had been unable to make any friends. Circes had been left to sleep in the common room after about the third time someone had run from him simply for having the pet on him.   
  
~ It's dark in here, and cold. Uncle is coming, why did Mommy and Daddy have to die in that car crash. Why am I all alone? Please can anybody help me, would someone just talk to me, please. Anybody. ~  
  
" Who, Who's there? I will help you, just tell me where you are."  
  
Harry searched the empty halls trying to find where the wispy, echoing voice came from only to hear-  
  
~ I'm glad.~  
  
" What are you glad about, where are you?"  
  
~ I'm in the cupboard, but I'm glad I'm not alone. Even if you aren't really here with me at least I can hear you. It's comforting, it's comforting to know that someone will speak with me. You will keep talking to me won't you? ~  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to the voice but finally decided that maybe this was the friend he was looking for. Sadly though, this voice could go away at any time so he'd have to figure out what allowed them to speak with each other.  
  
" I will talk to you as long as I can. How are we speaking?"  
  
~ I don't know I was just dreaming of someone acknowledging me, remembering I'm still alive. ~  
  
" Maybe, maybe you're like me, a wizard. This would be accidental magic...and pretty powerful too. I know next time you want to speak of me dream about hearing my voice rather then simply dreaming of someone speaking to you and we'll be able to talk again!"  
  
~ Wizard? What is that? I've never heard that word before and isn't the 'm' word a bad thing? ~  
  
" 'M' word? Magic??? No magic, is a wonderful thing that allows us to think feel and be whatever we wish, it is the essence of our very being, whether magical or muggle we still have the same core. A wizard is sort of like someone who can access that core and use it to do great things. Of course there are a few not so nice wizards just like there are some not so nice people. "  
  
~ I like the sound of that, I wish I could be where you are but I think my Uncle is coming. I have to go, I will speak to you again sometime I know I will. ~  
  
The voice faded out and Haralden was left alone again in the halls trying to figure out exactly what went on. Not that it mattered much anyway, at least he had a friend now.  
  
"Haralden, what are you doing here?"  
Severus looked at Harry and tried to discern what was with the uncharacteristicly thoughtful look on his brother's face. It seemed as if since their mother's death the two had drifted somewhat apart.  
" Hey? Harry, what is the most annoying bug on the planet?"  
  
Haralden furrowed his brow in a somewhat thoughtful manner, before brightening up as if he had solved some great riddle.  
  
" A miqutio, y'know those suckers at the cottage that buzz about and steal small amounts of magic from your veins leaving you with that annoying tingling itch, and sometimes throw off your magical balance, and make you feel really tired for awhile. C'mon you should know I was bitten by one when we went camping in that magical forest two years ago."  
  
" Great! I remember now, that is perfect! I'll get right on it. Thank you Harry!"  
  
Severus jumped up and hugged Harry tightly before quickly pulling a vial out of his sleeve and muttering a small incantation.  
  
" Sevrin, I was going to ask exactly what your up to but the back of my head is screaming leave now while you still can claim under veritaserum you had nothing to do with whatever he is doing. So I'm out of here, see you in the great hall."  
  
"Bye Heralden!"  
  
Severus put the finishing touches on the concoction he'd made and merrily skipped towards the great hall for supper. That bug would /never/ know what hit him.  
  
  
As dinner began in the great hall Harry noticed the scarily pleased looking face of his brother that could only possibly mean one of two things - a) He just pulled some major prank, or did something equally naughty *p.s. not that sort of naughty they're still 1st years.* or b) he'd just succeeded in making some terribly hard potion and got praised for it. Little did Harry expect that it was a little of both and that-  
  
"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!"   
*hey!!! You cut off my dramatic narrative moment that's it I quit find yourself a new mysterious - glargh! *  
  
Everyone stared as Gilderoy jumped on top of the Hufflepuff table and began buzzing very loudly before full transfiguring into a miqutio. Afterwards he buzzed around the great hall for the remainder of dinner and just as it ended turned back into himself.  
  
The great Hall was a mixture of shock, laughter and pity for the first year boy and whoever did it to him since Prof. Sprout seemed quite peeved and had quite the temper if you could actually manage to make her angry. The boy on the other hand seemed to believe that he must be a natural animagus and wanted to begin training right away so he could control his outbursts.   
  
Severus was slightly peeved at Lockhart not figuring out 'why' he was turned into a bug but it was worth it. Especially since even though the moron didn't get it everyone else did.  
  
"Sevrin? Did you have /any/ involvement in that ... occurrence during supper?"  
  
" ... Which do you want, truth, half-truth, utter lie?"  
  
" How about you surprise me?"  
  
" Ok then, I freed a fairy whose wing was caught on a thorn and she promised to grant me a favour for helping her and I employed her talents to turn that kid who'd been bothering me into a miqutio."  
  
Harry nearly face-faulted before muttering " Why did I even ask."  
  
Next Chapter: Friends and face-faults or was that this chapter? Meh.  
  
AN Note: La! Sorry for this being sort of late ducks I really didn't mean it to be but I was very busy this week and Friday and sat. were essentially lost in reasoning my report card marks to my parents so I could return to my beloved computer. snuggles computer lovingly Now Here's my reviewer responses- ie. You guys R4wk!  
  
Anonymous - Yeeps! I never noticed I work in the metric and asked my older brother what a good-sized wand would be in inches and he said three. I never actually checked to see how much that would be until you questioned it and well... that is kinda small. From now on it will be about the size of a regular chopstick, screw measurements unless someone else can recommend a better set.  
  
Deity - I used your idea, thankies for the inspiration. I'm glad you liked the sorting hat song, it was my first try at that sort of thing. I'm not much of a poet so trying to rhyme every line was sort of hard, so I didn't. ^_____^  
  
My Snakey friend - Yes, yes, I know it was too short and I know this chapter was too, but I'm getting better I'm certain. Also, I did try nd include Sevvie in this chapter more and it will slowly bring him into frontal and Harry into back after we hit fifth year. * jeez, everything about this story seems focused there but I can't help it. I hope you can bear with me until we hit the point where this plot is actually apparent.*  
  
Embers of Fate - I did send you an e-mail explaining that the story required Harry not to be in Gryffindor and that it was one of the few extremely important and completely unchangeable points of this fic. I'm still very happy for your input and would gladly take any other suggestions you may have to heart. I love feedback.  
  
  
Lastly I would like people to know I'm still open for suggestions on what to do with Peter or Gilderoy next, I will not do anything too permanent though *like killing them* since they are still first years. I'm mostly looking for pranks etc.. I like the idea of readers being able to have some fun with the story so I'll try to fit any suggestions in to the best of my ability.  
  
Bai Bai!   
^___^  
  
~ Sets-chan 


	7. Seventh chapter Duck!

A Whisper too Late  
  
Harry's first two months were uneventful, time seemed to pass so quickly. Severus could often be heard whining about how pitiful Professor McGonagall was as a defense teacher and how that woman was so biased against the Slytherins that someone should really give her an official reprimand for her blatantly obvious 'favoritism'. Nobody complained about the others teachers and it was generally agreed that the transfiguration professor was the best teacher in the entire school.  
  
A huge smile played across Harry's lips as he continued to suck on the lemon drop. He'd gotten it from his professor for transfiguring his pencil into such a 'useful' muggle item [ it was a bubblegum machine]. There was no doubt about it, the man had an affinity for sweets. Oh well, made getting good marks that much easier.  
  
Severus seemed unable to make friends his own age yet but the third years seemed to have all adopted him into their flock. Lucius Malfoy had even promised to sneak the first year to Hogsmeade with them that weekend. Severus seemed to be spending less and less time with his twin, who consequently kept disappearing. Not that Severus really worried all too much about that, with all of his brother's constant explorations it was no wonder he didn't already have a detailed map of the entire place in his mind yet.  
  
* Haraalden, pleassse tell me why we mussst travel all the way to thissss corridor to sspeak with someone?  
  
"I've told you this already Circes, this is the third floor corridor noone comes here not even Filch the place is totally abandoned."  
  
*Harry walked towards the third door on the right and cast 'alohomora' and walked inside with Circes curiously following.*  
  
* Why is it you can't even tell me the name of the friend we arrre meeting?  
  
" Well, the thing is..." Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before continuing his statement. " We decided not to tell each other our names."  
  
* WHAT!!!?? But then it could be a trick or a plot, what if something happens?  
  
" No, it's not like that we just decided it would be for the best since there's a chance at any point and time we won't be able to talk anymore. We thought that if we didn't know each other's names we could always convince ourselves it wasn't real when we spoke together."  
  
* ... that makessssss absssoloutely no sense.  
  
Harry smiled as he waited for his 'friend' to contact them.  
  
~ Hi! I'm really sorry my aunt and uncle have been... keeping me really busy. How are you can you tell me anymore about your school? ~  
  
"Sure, but only if you tell me about what it's like living with muggles. I still can't believe you've never heard of this place."  
  
* Masssster? Can you tell him sssomething for me?  
  
~Tell me what? Who's the other person? ... Y'know even if we don't give each other our /real/ names why don't we find something else to go in their place this wholeavoiding names thing is hard. Plus, if worse comes to worse if you have a name I can say it's an imaginary friend.~  
  
" Hmmm, then I'll be Michael! Yupppers, that sounds good huh?"  
  
~ hee hee, perfect! I'll be uhhh, I know I'll tell you my middle name as my alias."  
  
Circes would have facefaulted if it were physically possible for a snake to do so and then proceeded to listen carefully to the conversation. The boy's voice was strangely familiar and yet childish so much that there was no way he should know the person [Circes had this thing about children before he met Haralden], another strange fact was the similar thought patterns between the two children. Nonetheless, their was no more Circes could do to the situation but hope and pray that whatever it ws worked out alright in the end.  
  
  
~ Wait, I don't have a middle name!!! Nooooooo, now I'll never have a name for naming and doing all that talking and .... And argh!~  
  
* Call yourself Dea, trussssst me, it would be as if you were a god  
  
The snake grinned at its' inadvertent pun at the child's expense. The child on the other hand...  
  
~ Dea? Neat, I like it my name's now Dea.~  
  
  
As their conversation continued Severus frantically searched the corridors for his brother. Being gone for a few hours was no problem but Harry had been missing the entire day! Although he could see why Harry would want to miss history of magic [the class was a joke]. Eventually Severus caught a boy running about the halls, muttering to himself enter the third floor corridor.   
  
Damning himself yet again Severus followed the nutter [with the hopes of sending them to the sky should they attempt at friendship, *shudder * he' had enough of those].  
It seemed as if he'd been following forever when he heard the boy shut up and open the door to one of the rooms.  
  
"YOU, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!!!! * insert evil girly cackle here*"  
  
Severus watched the boy scream this at- Harry?   
  
The twins seeing each other nodded heads before doing the first thing that came to mind.  
  
" Pinkus Barbus!"  
  
" Voldie's love slave!!!"  
  
"....?"  
  
*Harry scratched his head sheepishly * " First thing that came to mind?  
  
" Haralden, you scare me."  
  
"Yuppies, now what are we going to do with him *indicates boy currently frozen by shock*, Sevrin?"  
  
"Shut-up, I'm thinking or at least attempting thought-damn."  
  
" Sevrin.... Can I put yellow polka dots on him?"  
  
"Whatever, I'm thinking"  
  
"Polkas dotitus argentium!"  
  
"I thought you said 'yellow'?"  
  
Sev stared at his brother before biting his tongue at the reply.  
  
" I forgot the words, still worked though."  
  
*attempting a stern look Severus glared at him. *  
  
"Haralden, how could you be so irresponsible you could have turned him into a toad- FOREVER, doing that sort of stuff. Really have more common sense, what if you accidentally used a dark curse on him because you 'forgot the words' he could be a twitching mass of flesh turned inside out and removed of bones and-"  
  
Severus tirade was cut short by the boy pissing himself, Sev and Harry laughed at this and decided on their course of action.  
  
Smiling they chorused "Oblivate, inconspicis!"  
  
Absentmindedly the boy left. They later caught him walk into the great hall and heard McGonagall raise a fuss about how she couldn't undo the spells on 'Peter' and speculate that it must have been one of those horrid Slytherin boys. The woman was so biased!  
Well, even if she did have a point.  
  
"Harry, what were you doing in that corridor?"  
  
"Sevrin, I thought you weren't going to call me that at school... now I get to umm tickle you!"  
  
"I am NOT ticklish!"  
  
A pink haired boy sauntered past the Slytherin tables vaguely wondering what was so familiar about those two. Maybe it was nothing, his eyes were getting really sore from that " I love Voldemort and his deatheaters" neon sign on his robes, not that he could read it mind you.  
  
"Haralden, why doesn't his shirt say Voldie's bitch?"  
  
"Sevrin! Watch your language, I think their may be some censorship wards on the school? Or maybe what I said wasn't what I meant."  
  
  
" So you love Voldemort and all his deatheaters?"  
  
"NO! I mean that I meant for his sign to look like that."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Shut-up and eat Sevrin."  
  
"EVERYONE, DUCK !!!!!!!"  
  
  
An: yup, yes, it's short and maybe, sorta, kinda, rushed *trying to adjust to the commas being my friends thing * I would have had this up yesterday but I forgot to actually put it up. Thankies for the reviews like always luv you guys! [guys being the general gender ambiguous sort]. The voice is as you've prolly guessed canon Harry, now so it makes more sense to you canon Harry is a year younger than my Haralden/Harry. I'm still overjoyed at anyone willing to lend a helpful hint towards what to do to lockhart or Pettigrew next. Well that's all for now, quack!  
  
Michini that isn't: Maybe I should bug you to beta for me or ... I don't know it's easier to see other's mistakes I guess. Well, la! And it was miqitio or something like that not to be affiliate with the muggle bloodsuckers we have. ^____^   
  
Deity: As always Yay! It's a pleasure to have you review my story, I'm so happy! 9p.s. Sanity is overatted, darn got Pettigrew on the brain, need more torture!  
  
Wormtail's worst enemy; sorry I'm horrible I wasn't sure how to fit in the robes thing but I did give him gold polka dots and made him wet himself. ^______^ I enjoyed your suggestion!   
  
  
Lassy D: I just saw your e-mail and checked with my mom about what your measurement would look like. Your reasoning's pretty cool so I'm going to go back and change the wand, it should be about that size by the time you read this chapter. ^____^ Thankies! 


End file.
